


痴心妄想终结果

by Maga1827



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maga1827/pseuds/Maga1827
Summary: 这是一篇古代背景BG黄文，H就完事！
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

“迎新娘！” 随着喜娘悠长清越的告礼声响起，玫珖的身体止不住地微微发抖。  
新娘逆着光被指引着跨国门槛，一步一步向他走来，盖头微微随风摆动，玫珖心随着之跳得畅快。他的新妇红绫玉枝缠细腰，荷绣抹胸印丰乳，一如他肖想多年，今日终于能够握于手中。  
“行礼！” 喜娘喜鹊一般的声音响起。他牵起递过来的红绸，领着他的新妇走向他的父亲和母亲。  
“一拜天地！”  
玫珖平复了一下自己的心跳，魂神已经出窍，脑子里一团浆糊，只记得跟着指令动作，脑海里全是他新妇的面容，第一次见面的时候。  
三年前正月十五，他在画舫与她一见钟情。那时的她，虽然贵为安乐公主，却因为性格内向不受京中贵女的待见，更因为美貌和她阿姐的关系常受嫉妒和排挤。她本不爱社交应酬，正月十五皇家赐宴不得不出席。宫中水心湖上的画舫为重金打造，造得极大，供贵女公子们游玩。他喝多了些便在靠在暗处醒酒，却发现安乐公主被宁远候的嫡三女错手推下湖水。  
“二拜高堂！”  
玫珖笑了一下。  
他还记得他当时吓呆了，想起叫人的时候“救……”还没出声，宁远候的嫡女就吓得跑远了。她挣扎着举起一只手呼救，自己回过神来的时候，自己已经抓住那只手了！  
她被拉上来的时候已经呛了不少水，月光下，脸色苍白，绸纱被水浸湿，身形毕露，他脸色如潮，却无法转开眼睛。吐完水之后，第一句话就是：“咳咳，不要……告诉别人……”  
玫珖会意，独自走开。没想到，自那之后，再也忘不了月下那个身影。  
“夫妻对拜！”  
他第一次自己解决，是想着她。他从不关注政治，只寻花问柳，做个富贵闲人，却为她踏入仕途，然后为了能娶到她，选择做了没什么前途的礼部员外郎。  
“礼成！送入洞房！”  
能娶到她，此生已无憾！  
玫珖笑得像个傻子一样，领着新娘走向他们的新房。  
身后闹哄哄的，在他的示意下，他的兄弟识相地帮他全挡了。之后的宾客敬酒，他也不打断出席，自有安排好了的人为他处理。  
开玩笑，今天是他心想事成，洞房花烛之夜，闲杂人等，都滚得远远地！  
婚礼，昏礼也。闲杂人等全部退下，只剩下他们两个的时候，天黑得麻麻的。新房内点满了红烛，耀地人脸红心跳。玫珖轻轻揭去了新娘的红盖头，叫出了他早就打探出来的她的小名：慧慧。  
冼舒慧一惊：你……怎么知道？  
玫珖：“就是知道。”说着递过交杯盏，示意共饮。  
冼舒慧红着脸小口喝完，玫珖取过酒盏放在盖着红布的桌面上，问：你还记得我吗？  
冼舒慧：你是岳阳王幼子，高玫珖。  
玫珖苦笑：行吧，你应该是记不得了。三年前正月十五，你落水，救了你的人。  
冼舒慧惊叫：！！！是你！  
玫珖：是。不过，现在开始，你该喊我夫君了。  
冼舒慧低下头：你求娶于我，是因为那件事吗？其实不必……  
玫珖：……是，也不是……  
冼舒慧：？此话怎讲？  
玫珖：娶你之前，你阿姐回京来“找”过我…  
冼舒慧：！！！我阿姐没做什么吧？！  
玫珖：没有，她问我，是否真心想娶你，是否真心……爱你  
冼舒慧脸红得飞快，如灿天的霞：……那……那你……  
玫珖笑得像个狐狸：你说呢？我还能站在这里好好与你成亲，好好说话，好好……行房……  
冼舒慧的脸现在像只虾子了。  
冼舒慧回过神来，帷帐不知何时落了下来，那个人已经凑得极近：娘子，我们安置吧？  
冼舒慧被推倒在床上，又吓得弹起来：夫……夫君……  
玫珖促狭地道：没事，娘子什么都不用做，我来服侍娘子就好。  
腰带被解开，衣服散开来，冼舒慧欲拦却也不知该怎么拦。等只剩下亵裤和抹胸的时候，冼舒慧已经带着哭腔：我……怕……  
玫珖心跳得极快，并没有他自己认为的那样，脸上有任何淡定，他轻轻吸了口气，平复了身体的躁动：娘子别怕，娘子，你看。  
冼舒慧看向他，玫珖一扯，衣衫尽去，只剩下一条亵裤挂在腰上，他白皙的和精瘦的腰身尽显在冼舒慧的视线里。冼舒慧连忙羞怯地用手遮住自己的双眼。玫珖拉下她的手，抓着向自己的分手压去：你摸摸看。  
冼舒慧想缩回手，却被死死抓住，手下的那根东西触手滚烫，柱状的又长又粗的一根高高昂起紧紧贴着他的小腹，青筋在她的手下渴望地跳动着。  
她睁开一条缝，试探望去，刚好看到玫珖同时扯掉了亵裤完完整整地露了出来，冼舒慧吓得睁大了双眼：……和嬷嬷给的小图里的不太一样，暗红色的，好像更大一些。  
玫珖看她看呆了，邪笑道：它是你的，我也是你的，你可以随便看，随便……用。  
冼舒慧看了看他，有看了看下面的那根东西，似乎受到了蛊惑，又或者是好奇心，手带着犹疑又抚摸了一下，又撤回手，又摸了一下，如此反复来来回回才胆子大了些，问到：都长这样的吗？  
玫珖：……你这问我，我也没仔细看过别人的啊！  
冼舒慧：……哦！  
玫珖被这样蜻蜓点水的抚摸逗弄地忍无可忍，把她扑倒在被褥上，“你看了我的，我也要看你的！”  
一声惊呼，冼舒慧的亵裤也被扯掉了，双腿被掰开，下面彻底露在他的面前。  
冼舒慧：！！！不要！  
玫珖安慰她：不要怕。  
冼舒慧捂着脸，缩头乌龟一般假装自己不存在。  
帷帐是纱质的，因为红烛点得足够，床内也被照得光亮。  
玫珖用手去探，耻毛下两片小唇，粉红粉红的，有个小核，再往下，是花道，也被小唇所覆盖。  
他尝试着揉弄小核，冼舒慧嘤咛一声。玫珖拉下她遮着脸的手，去吻她。他吻地十分温柔，带着安抚的意味。冼舒慧渐渐地，学会了回应他，身体不知不觉中放松了下来。他手深入抹胸，揉捏着她圆润的胸，冼舒慧心里一紧，也没有拒绝，双手抓着被褥，开启她人生中第一次，之后数不清的交欢。  
冼舒慧的唇被吻地稍稍有些肿了，玫珖转移了战场，流连到了她那双傲人的玉峰。乳头是成熟的樱桃红，映衬着双峰越发雪白。  
玫珖抓起一只，吞入口中，舔舐轻咬，另外一只手玩弄着她下面的小核，捻拨挑按，激起她轻轻的喘息和急促的吟叫。他腾不出手来，教她挤着另外一只乳送入自己的口中，舌尖在两只并到一起的乳头上顶弄，吞含，噬咬。  
又滑向腰际，玫珖抓了抓，她的腰果然很细，腹部平滑白皙。  
当他走到她的下面的，用手一摸，冼舒慧已经很湿了。  
玫珖也觉得自己憋得到了极限，对她说：慧慧，可能会有点疼，你忍忍。  
冼舒慧点点头，她看过小图，知道会发生什么事情，虽然很紧张，但嬷嬷也说了这是必要的。  
玫珖用手指拨开甬道外的肉瓣，扶着分身，挤开了小口，小口的肉唇含着他的龟头，玫珖慢慢地，试着推进去。冼舒慧疼，但她死命抓着床褥，不让自己叫出来。  
玫珖也进入地很艰难，肉壁在把他往外挤，甬道虽然湿润，但从没有经过房事的甬道是十分狭窄。  
闷哼一声，玫珖艰难地一推到底。  
“啊！”冼舒慧还是没忍住叫出声。玫珖把她扶起来，让她坐在自己身上，轻吻着她。冼舒慧痛出了眼泪，玫珖舌头一舔，吻走咸咸的眼泪，怜爱地问：很疼？  
冼舒慧点点头。  
“没事，第一次会疼，以后就好了。”  
冼舒慧又点了点头。  
待冼舒慧适应了一下，玫珖试着动了动，冼舒慧挂在他身上，随着他的动作颠摆。  
玫珖：告诉我，无论是什么感受，都可以告诉我。  
冼舒慧：“好。”除了疼还是疼，冼舒慧心想。  
玫珖抱着她温柔地动作，生怕弄疼了她。慢慢地，冼舒慧开始感受到一丝丝快意。  
玫珖察觉出来了，重新把她放在床上，把她的双腿压向两边完全打开，开始加速抽插，看着自己的分身在自己心爱的女人的身体里来回进攻，玫珖感觉自己浑身的血液都沸腾起来，想要粗暴地，蛮横地，尽情地操弄她。他开始兴奋起来，问冼舒慧：娘子，舒服吗？  
冼舒慧觉得下体下一秒就要被撑破了，虽然难受，但一开始的疼痛过去之后，那种被什么东西充实得满满的，涨涨的感觉让她感受到一股不可言喻的快乐在她的脑海里升起，麻痹着她的理智，想要这样那样，变得淫荡起来。她想夹一夹他，在他要退以备下一次进攻的时候，她想扭一下腰，他摩擦着她某一处时候她想要更多，她想叫出来，他用力地顶向某一点的时候不想让他走，她想绞着他，让他再深一点。天籁一般地，她听到他的声音：娘子，你想要什么我都给你，我爱慕你，从三年前的那一夜开始，我想着你，想着这一刻我都想疯了，告诉我，你要什么？  
冼舒慧：她想要什么？是了，现在，她想要他。她想要他的此刻和永远。  
她叫了出来：啊！带着难耐和快乐的声调。玫珖脑子里理智的线一崩，断了。他有力的跨好像被施了法术一般，快速地挺摆起来：娘子！娘子！再叫一声，大声点！  
冼舒慧被他突然发情一般的动作顶撞，刺激地天灵盖都麻了起来，整个人都在摇荡：嗯嗯嗯~~~~~啊啊啊啊啊啊~  
玫珖觉得这是他听过的最好听的声音，即使是以往的那些梦里也不曾重新有过的真真切切的回应。他看着她，疯了一般地，快乐地吼了起来：噢噢噢~~~  
她的乳因为他粗暴的动作在疯狂的摇荡，他的慧慧仰起优美的脖子，喘着叫着，他无法抑制地泄了，一股一股地在他们交合的地方塞得满满的地方，流了出来，他倒在她的身上，回味着，叫着：慧慧，慧慧。亲吻着她的乳房，她的脖子，她的脸。  
冼舒慧刚刚快乐得要死掉。原来情事是这样的，让人无法控制地快乐。她感到他顶到她最深处吼了一声液体一阵一阵地滚烫地喷射在她体内。她伸手一摸，下面的床单被濡湿了一些，想也知道下面乱成什么样子。他还留在自己的体内，伏在她身上喘息，叫她：娘子，娘子，你高兴吗？  
冼舒慧轻轻地嗯了一声，玫珖笑咧了嘴。他退了出来，拿起帕子为她清理下身的泥泞。然后抱着她，手不安分地在她身上游弋，从她的眼睛，到他的腰，最后滞留到她丰圆的臀上，思维便飘到了“下次要怎么怎么怎么”。做这件不正经的事情上。


	2. 镜楼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 镜楼玩法，出处南北朝某位荒唐的皇帝。

礼部员外郎沈玫珖最近心思都不在朝廷事务上，毕竟礼部是闲散部门，他也不随上司乱搞事情，刷存在感，常常下值之后就回家闹自己过门不久的妻子。  
冼舒慧觉得自己的夫君好是很好，就是太能歪点子折腾人了！  
不知道他从哪里知道了“镜楼”，也不知道他从哪里搞来了十几块大镜子放在房中，让自己陪着他在镜子面前胡闹！  
冼舒慧身着玫珖要她穿的纱衣，被他从身后抱着。那纱衣透明地什么都遮不住，而且她里面什么都没穿，在镜子面前一览无余。这样的玩法她还是第一次，冼舒慧羞得无地自容。  
玫珖抱着她，双手附在那双玉乳上揉搓着各种各样的形状，抬起一条腿，从后面顶开她欲闭的双腿，还在耳边挑诱她自摸自己的下面。她被他甜言蜜语磨得实在没有办法，试着伸出手去探下体。慢慢地，她逐渐尝出了一丝乐趣。玫珖放开让他喜爱不已的双乳，又引导冼舒慧自己自抚自己的乳房，提枪后入。  
冼舒慧早已适应了他的尺寸，但紧实依旧。  
玫珖看着镜子里自己是如何地进出他的娘子，而他的娘子又是如何地放荡地揉着自己的酥胸的，尽收眼底。他兴致高昂，让冼舒慧手撑在桌子上，屁股翘起，抓住她的腰就耕耘了起来。  
玫珖眼睛极亮，转头看着镜子里自己粗大的硕物进进出出。因为镜子摆成了一个圈的形状，不需要走动或者调整姿势，他就能360度没有死角地观察这幅淫靡的图景。  
冼舒慧也看到了，镜子中的自己宛如荡妇一般的姿势，被他的夫君从后面操入。因为动作快速有勇猛，跨部和臀部的撞击啪啪直响，她能看见自己的双乳因动作放肆地乱摆，她的眉毛因为快乐难忍而轻皱起，但眼睛却是享受和迷离的，嘴巴微张，随着动作喘息着，又随着某些动作而高调呻吟出让人耳朵融化的声音。转过头，侧面的镜子她能看见她的夫君的雄物，昂然地把她当做战场，任意蹂躏。他们就像动物交媾一样，原始，狂野，淫靡。  
她的夫君又把她抱起来，让她如小解一般的姿势蹲在桌子上，他们变成从前面的镜子看他们交合的部位，上上下下，或刺入或稍退。  
因情事不断，她比起当初早就在玫珖的调教下在情事中已经抛却了大部分羞涩和扭捏，变得大胆起来，主动去享受其中的愉悦和欢喜。她仰过头去索吻，相互掠夺对方口中的津液，玫珖抓住她的乳房揉搓，捏住她的乳头玩弄。冼舒慧也不甘寂寞，伸出手去抓住玫珖的囊蛋把玩，各自得其乐。  
玫珖持久，冼舒慧蹲的脚有些麻了，喘着气道：夫，夫君，我，嗯哈~累了，换个姿，嗯，势  
玫珖恶意地深顶，道：你求我啊!  
“嗯啊~！慧慧……求……夫君” 她早就学会了在床事中顺着她调皮的夫君，在这种事情上彻底贯彻识时务者为俊杰的策略。  
玫珖：……没诚意。说着抱着冼舒慧走向了中间放着的一块固定住了的透明琉璃镜。这块琉璃镜也是玫珖重金购入，散发着宝石般清澈的光泽，又如山林中映着绿翠的溪水一般，光华流动，美丽至极。  
玫珖后抱着她，压向琉璃镜，胸前饱满的胸乳被压的变形。从别的镜子中看到乳房被压挤成两团，带着一股不可说的施虐的味道，这样的刺激下玫珖抱着她的臀动地更带劲了。  
冼舒慧全身的体重都由玫珖双手托着屁股支撑着，吓得惊呼出声。害怕和紧张之下，下体喷出一股水，湿漉漉地沿着交合的地方和玫珖的大腿流下，冼舒慧地低头去看，这画面真是糟糕极了。玫珖安慰她：“没事没事，这是娘子的小穴在高兴地吐水。” 她一紧张就潮吹，他也不是第一次见。  
见冼舒慧快哭出来了，玫珖只好三两下冲刺射了进去，尽数给了她，混合着她的水跟着往下淌：“你看，你夫君我也在喷水，不哭不哭了哈~”  
冼舒慧：嗯。  
玫珖抱着她走向床，取来帕子为她清理干净，她的下体还在吐水，被操得红彤彤，可怜兮兮的，他爱怜地抹了一下又一下，忽然神思一晃，被蛊惑一样低下头去舔吸那小口儿。冼舒慧吓了一条跳，赶紧伸手去推开他的头：不要！  
玫珖抓住她的手，继续去舔。冼舒慧既担心，又感动，还有些愉悦难忍的感觉，这样的矛盾使她甚至想不起躲开。当她的小穴被玫珖的舌头伸进去的时候，她躲了一下，玫珖迅疾地抓住她的腿，不让她逃跑。冼舒慧没法跑，只能被迫承受这极致的快乐。  
当冼舒慧被伺候地第二次潮吹了，玫珖才放开了她，还不忘调笑她：娘子水真多，谢谢娘子赏赐。  
冼舒慧喘息不已，气息急促：……睡，睡吧？  
玫珖;娘子还要？  
冼舒慧：……知道他恶意曲解她的话，掀过被子蒙住头，不理他。  
玫珖哈哈大笑，抱着他香喷喷的娘子睡去。虽然，手脚依旧不老实就是了。


	3. 助X之物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉香！知情知趣的玩法！

听说葵太医为皇帝进献了进补的大阳丹以及碧玉翡翠膏，此事在朝臣之间暗地里传开了。御史清正，看不惯这种佞臣媚上之事，卯足了劲准备大举抨击。有的官员要么装作看不见不知道，也有的官员嘿嘿嘿，呼伴结群暗巷里把葵太医堵了，威逼利诱让他也给自己来一份。  
沈玫珖也想要，不过，他不会做这种下品的把人堵在暗巷里的事情。他研究了一下葵太医的出行路线，在仙客来偶遇了一下葵太医，相见恨晚，剖心剖腹，不小心提及自己的烦恼，而已。  
葵太医实诚，想起自己四十多岁依然器大活好，而面前的这个年轻人阳气旺盛却因为娘子羞涩不得房事快乐，甚是可怜，恨不得把自己半生经验，得意发明倾囊相授。  
葵太医好朋友手拉手拉着沈玫珖进了太医署，给他看自己捣鼓的宝贝、  
“玫珖老弟，你看，这是夜来香，天下第一等春药，这可不是那种春楼里用的下三滥玩意，没有迷药的成分，也没有副作用，不激烈只催情，只需取一小块扔进香炉中，半柱香左右，你家娘子只管求着你要！而且，越做越清醒，越做越爽。” 葵太医捻着一块香片，笑得极其猥琐。  
玫珖附和道：“好东西啊！葵太医不愧个中高手啊！”  
葵太医马屁被拍得舒服极了，得意道：“这还不算什么！老弟，你看，这是进献在陛下的碧玉翡翠膏，行房的时候可以抹在身上，或者那物事上，让尊夫人开个小口，那滋味！”葵太医像是回忆什么一样，淫邪一笑。  
玫珖暗道这老头还自己先用过了啊，面上假装自己被葵太医拉着见了一次世面，露出向往的神情：这！这可真是！神物啊！葵太医，是否……可以…… 玫珖露出微微苦恼和贪婪的神情。  
葵太医爽快道：你我一见如故！且作为见面礼，送老弟一瓶！  
玫珖惊喜道：多谢葵太医，若真的能让我家娘子放开了去，我必定重礼相谢！  
葵太医哈哈大笑：老弟客气了！

沈玫珖回家的时候，步履轻盈，面带微笑，就差哼歌了。下人见了，气氛都欢快起来。  
进屋后，发现自家妻子刚梳洗完坐在镜子面前，他把得来的香按照太医的话没事人一般取了一块扔进香炉里，然后向他正在梳妆的娘子走去。  
她正沐浴过，浑身放松，穿着舒适的长袍，他闻着娘子的香气，手顺着衣襟伸进去，要揉她的胸，冼舒慧拍了一下他不安分的手，他也不理，只道：娘子，怎么好像大了些？  
冼舒慧脸瞬间红了：……  
她之前就感觉到了，于是去请了女医。结果被女医隐晦地调笑了一番：“夫人不必担忧，您的身子好得很，如此是因为夫人与贵府大人琴瑟和谐，恩爱不断。”  
冼舒慧岔开话题：快去沐浴！不洗不准上床！  
玫珖从谏如流：好好，娘子。反正药效要发挥作用还要半炷香的时间，他不急。他的夫人才会是急的那个。  
当他洗漱回来，果不其然看见他娘子抱着被子不安分地动，玫珖看去，果然香也燃过半柱有余。他装作无事一般，取了书来坐在一旁阅读，不着急着上床睡觉。  
冼舒慧：……  
冼舒慧：夫君，夜深了，明日再看吧？  
沈玫珖：不急，今天精神好些，可以看完这本。  
冼舒慧脸黑了黑：看完……看完都要一个多时辰了！  
冼舒慧躺了一会，忍无可忍了！她走过去，抽走玫珖的书，跨坐在他身上。  
沈玫珖正人君子的做派：娘子，这是做什么？  
冼舒慧不说话，把他按住了就亲。急切了些，差点嗑到自己舌头，玫珖努力忍着不让自己的嘴角咧开，一副你要干什么的无辜样。  
冼舒慧大胆地去解她夫君的衣带，口中呼出的热气吹在玫珖的脸上。玫珖任她施为，暗地里默默把葵太医给的碧玉翡翠膏放在了手边，等着今晚小白兔送上来的大餐。  
冼舒慧伸手要去解他的亵裤的时候，玫珖才装模作样地反应过来，抓住她的手：娘子原来是想要做那事啊！  
冼舒慧瞪着他。  
玫珖笑嘻嘻地说道：“娘子直说嘛，可是，我现在还没（勃）起呢！” 放屁，他那根祸根早就抬起贴着小腹了，只要脱下裤子他就露馅了！  
玫珖：娘子待我揉它一会，定不叫娘子失望。他矫揉造作地把手伸进裤子里揉了两下，说：好了。  
冼舒慧惊异，但情欲昏头中的她没有多想，只听到玫珖又开口：只是，还没太够硬。  
冼舒慧：“还没够硬码？” 她已经痒地发痛了。  
玫珖眼睛亮了一下：要不娘子帮为夫含一下吧？之前的时候，娘子都亲过它了。  
冼舒慧也不为难：含了有用吗？  
玫珖自然会说：当然！为夫从葵太医那得来了些好东西，能让它很快起来的！说着，取了碧玉翡翠膏，拉开裤子抹了好些在那根粗茎上，扶着它褪了裤子给他娘子看。  
冼舒慧觉得它已经抬了，但玫珖说还没有，只好蹲下去向着它：这膏药可进口？看来她还没完全失去理智。  
玫珖保证道：自然！葵太医说了，对身体有好处的！  
冼舒慧看着那跟粗硕的物事，只好张开嘴，缓缓地含吞进去。玫珖舒服地眯起了眼睛。  
冼舒慧的嘴巴是标准的樱桃小嘴，此刻被撑成O形，艰难地吞咽着，碧绿色的膏体因为动作都挤到了她的嘴唇边，玫珖看去，视觉的刺激让他的心脏狂跳，下体涨得又硬又痛。冼舒慧嘴巴小，无法吞没，嘴中的小舌无处安放，每次吞食的时候，小舌扫过顶住龟头，捣乱一般地乱动。嘴巴张地过大，冼舒慧唾液分泌收不住，随着口交濡湿和滴落在地板上，滴答滴答，淫荡不已。  
玫珖强忍着欣赏这幅画面，直到冼舒慧因为难受退了出去，她的嘴唇殷红一片，微微肿了，似乎被呛到了小声咳嗽。  
玫珖取出了另外一罐药膏，剜了一大片白色膏体，均匀抹在了自己的物事上。这也是葵太医随赠，除了催情的效果外，有保护女子下体的功能，做的时候擦些许，无论前晚做得有多狠，第二天夫人也会恢复如常，不会感到不适。  
玫珖抱起她，对准，坚实地深插到底。  
冼舒慧舒服地哼了一声，却发现他就这样不动了，便拿乳房蹭他的胸膛，用腿圈着他的腰，绻起腿去摩擦他的背，轻轻提臀动作，自找乐趣。  
玫珖看着他娘子不安分地挑逗着他，生起了坏心，凑向她的耳边，轻语。  
肉眼可见地，冼舒慧从耳朵开始，脸红地通透可人，眼睛含着控诉：一……一定要吗？  
玫珖点点头。  
冼舒慧下面痒到不行，豁出去念道：相公雄伟可至深，妾身婉吟盼君怜。  
玫珖笑道：娘子夸奖，愧不敢当。  
冼舒慧只道他不满意，扭了扭身子，抬舌轻尝，断断续续道：女儿唯唯君且试，乳腰臀穴供汝玩。冼舒慧说完觉得羞耻极了。  
他摇了摇头，抱起她，维持下体相连的姿势，走向侧门。那里通向后院的摘星小楼，除了他们夫妇外，平常里无人可接近。  
那里有他的一些收藏，能让他和娘子有一个尽性的夜晚，玫珖快乐地想。  
玫珖取了些许东西，沿着小楼上楼顶，玫珖铺了块狐狸毛皮在躺椅上，躺下，让冼舒慧跨坐在他腰上，示意她来掌舵。  
冼舒慧含着他，腰肢轻轻地前后摇摆起来，玫珖托着她的双乳，悠闲地亵玩起来。  
玫珖引导着她说话，哄骗她说些淫词浪语，她昏昏又醒醒中也觉得有趣，便随了他的心意说了许多：“相公，好舒服。相公好大，相公，想要之类。”  
冼舒慧吟声渐高，肆无忌惮地高亢起来，腰腹摆动越来越急，最后一波冲刺过后脱力伏在身上喘息不已，下体喷了许多蜜液，淅沥沥地流淌着。  
玫珖看她完事了，把她翻过身，拿来丝带捆过她的双手，绑在躺椅上，又取过一只带着金链的玉球让她含在嘴里，唇舌覆了上去，隔着戏耍，时不时带着津液去照顾裸露在外颤动的乳头，把他们舔得光亮粉红。玫珖来了灵感，把玉茎从她下体拔出，放到她的胸口乳沟间，向中间挤压着乳房，伺候自己的分身。细腻的质感让玫珖感到十分新鲜。  
冼舒慧低头看去，那根邪恶正对着自己的脸，在自己上身剑拔弩张，自己的乳房被揉挤得不成形状，搓磨着它。她喘着气，玉球还在嘴里合不上，涎液顺着嘴角流了下来。而，玫珖一声轻吼，一小股浊液喷在她脸上，还有一些顺着滴在了她白花花的胸脯上。  
玫珖取下她嘴里的玉球，把他分分身塞给她，让她含住。这次的主攻是她的夫君，整根阴茎被塞得满满当当，好几次都要戳到她的喉咙。口腔中湿热和深处越发紧致的环境很快唤起了他的欲望。不多时，他又重新硬了起来，比刚刚还要粗大了一圈。  
玫珖将她翻了个身，在她诱人浑圆的屁股上大力地揉搓了两把，重新连根尽没进入了她。前后左右横冲直撞猛烈地深插了几下，觉得不够。他又把她翻回了正面，将她的腿折起，压向两边，尽情地捣弄起来，耕耘不辍。  
冼舒慧不知为何，此时比以往要清醒许多，也越发的敏感，她感觉全身的经脉都沸腾起来，感受着每一次进攻和顶弄。她的阴道被撑满，毫无间隙，过大的玉茎充实着她的下体和她的心。她受到蛊惑一般忍不住在她的夫君每次深顶的时候收臀夹住它，绞着它，用里面的小口吸着它。忍不住挺起胸乳仰起脖子，求她的夫君也怜爱怜爱它们。  
玫珖一直观察着他娘子的小动作，一点细微的变化也没能逃过他的双眼，他解下捆住她的双手，让她像青楼中最淫荡的妓子一般教她自抚。她得到解放的手也不安分起来，自顾按摸自己的乳房捏玩自己的胸前两点抚慰自己。  
玫珖把这幅春光看在眼里，心脏鼓跳极快，他觉得自己都快要死在他娘子身上了，下身越发狠，直冲下刺，囊袋狂拍着她的臀部，在暗室之中，声震如雷。  
冼舒慧香汗淋漓，滑溜溜的，全身发红，全幅心神都在下面这相连方寸之间，炙热摩擦，肉壁被带着微微翻出又被卷着进入，感觉自己都要被做坏了，只盼着她夫君赶紧倾泻出来。  
奈何玫珖天赋持久，好一阵才憋到极限，伴随着冲刺射了出来，一股一股地喷在她的子宫口上。冼舒慧抬起腰，支起身子，抱住他的头，循着耳垂，薄唇慢慢轻吻。  
两人做得尽性，却没发现小楼外有一个人听了半天的墙角，那人紧紧抓着自己的裙子，下面湿地不成样子，手伸进自己的抹胸内掏出自己的乳房玩弄，另一只手升入裙子里自慰着，心里暗生了污秽邪恶的想法，此刻却无人知。


	4. 侍女明灯

她叫明灯，曾因在宫中因掌灯一职被赐此名，现在是公主家陪嫁的家奴，随公主嫁入沈家继续服侍公主和沈驸马。  
今天公主去沈家婆婆处请安，回来却一脸忧愁模样。  
她看着自己，问道：我嫁入沈家快一年，夫君日日亲爱，难道是我自己出了什么问题？  
明灯知道公主所指，尝试问道：可是太医说殿下身体康健，并无这方面问题啊？可是……驸马？  
公主深深看了她一眼，摇头：夫君虽然不曾见过太医，但……  
她脸红了些许：我并不认为夫君有问题。  
公主何出此言？不曾见过太医却如此肯定？  
公主红着脸答道：夫君与我同房之时，每次都……雄姿勃发，玉液满溢，实在不像是……  
明灯也红了脸色：竟是如此。那为何至今不见公主有孕？  
公主摇了摇头：我也不知。她叹了一口气继续道：今日婆婆旁敲侧击要我努力为沈家开枝散叶。我与夫君已经是亲密无间，他从我进门后不曾沾过其他人，这一点我是确信的。可就是不知为何……  
明灯垂下了眼睑，遮住了假装的忧色和隐匿的嫉妒。  
她是公主的贴身侍女之一，当然知道公主和驸马房事有多么频繁。驸马喜爱公主的程度明灯生平仅见，宠爱不见随着时间而有所衰弱，反而越来越固若金汤，才子佳人站在一起的模样如神仙中人。  
公主被沈家婆婆催促已经不是今天才有的事情，每次压力之下，公主与驸马就越发努力。最近几次，她甚至亲眼看到公主主动求欢，而驸马求之不得的模样。  
与明灯诉说也无甚结果，公主挥手让她退了出去。

当晚，明灯轮值，与碧翠换了值守公主房门外。果然不出所料，里面又传出了让人羞耻万分的声音。碧翠如小兽一般急速奔走。  
明灯神色晦暗，五感不受自己控制地扩大，搜寻寝室中传出的每一丝丝细小的动静。  
玫珖……玫珖，快点！  
玫珖！慢……慢点！  
明灯裙下的两腿默默地夹住了，浑身燥热发痒起来。  
不一会，里面传来命令：来人！  
明灯瞬间清醒了过来！  
“来人！递杯水进来！” 是驸马的声音。  
明灯来到屏风面前，手里捧着驸马要的水。  
“递到床前来！”驸马的声音里带了火气。  
……明灯有点想哭，公主的床帘是透明的紫纱。绕过屏风之后她能看见一切。但男主人的命令是无法拒绝的。  
明灯蹑手蹑脚到了床前，驸马夺过杯子，明灯余光只见驸马饮过杯子的水，吻住了公主的唇，把水渡了过去。暗色中公主全身赤裸，黑色的长发披散落在各处，明灯震惊地发现，公主正劈开腿坐莲的模样坐在驸马身上，他们还在保持着交合的姿势！  
公主喝过了水润喉，埋首在驸马的脖颈之中，驸马笑了一下，摆腰继续动了起来。  
他们竟然不避人！明灯震惊地想，在黑暗之中默默退出去。  
正退到屏风外，驸马叫住了她：就在那里待命。  
明灯按捺着身体的反应。悄悄咽了一口水润润喑哑的嗓子，平静地回道：是。  
驸马像一匹发情的马一般，公主连连娇喘。又像是淫邪的流连青楼的浪子一般，诱惑着公主说些下流猥琐的浪语。而公主似乎已经习惯了一般照做了，明灯很惊讶。  
酷刑一般，但这刑罚不会太久结束，明灯想着。  
很明显，她错了。  
她不知道的是，驸马最近狂吃补肾之物，相当持久。  
一会之后，明灯听到了驸马下床的声音，明灯愣住了，一只眼睛悄悄绕过屏风，窥视。  
驸马竟然抱着公主抵在了墙上！  
公主的双腿紧紧地箍着驸马的腰，驸马抱着公主的臀部上下动作。公主的叫声越发大了，可人的玉峰随着动作狂乱地摇摆。  
这还没完，驸马又抱着公主到了茶桌上，公主的双腿被高高抬起，她能看见驸马的东西如何地粗硕，如何蛮横地进出公主那酥软的身体。  
明灯收回眼睛，觉得不能再看了。  
小半时辰，终于结束了。公主似乎快昏了过去，驸马终于再次吩咐：去传热水。  
如蒙大赦，明灯去叫人准备热水。  
灯火再次照亮了房间，公主在侍女的服饰下双腿打着颤入了水。光线充足之下，屋内众侍女都看见了公主身上那些青青紫紫的痕迹，昭示着今夜这场欢爱的激烈程度。众侍女都红了脸。早已穿好衣裳的驸马挥手让众人下去：你们在屋外等候，我来服侍公主便可。  
是！众人皆退。  
明灯不知道的是，众人退守屋外之后，驸马解开了自己的衣裳，与公主同浴。当然，在浴桶中，驸马再次兽性大发，又在水中把公主吃了一遍，热水洗冷。  
这一夜总算过去了，但事关传宗接代任务的紧迫性，公主与驸马越发荒唐，直到三个月后公主传出怀孕的喜讯。

公主府在后院中有一占地颇广的花园，左上角围绕着一个不大的池塘，池上建有花亭，名为风花雪月。  
公主为求子，与驸马白日宣淫于其中。  
公主向陛下求赐宫中贡品甘露爽，用于助兴与驸马的闺房之乐。  
御史大夫弹劾安乐公主与驸马行为不端。


	5. 阿姊

安乐公主有了身孕，阖府上下喜庆不断，宫中连月赏赐，只有驸马一人十分闷闷不乐，原因无他。太医说，房事禁止，直到公主坐稳了胎。  
稳妥起见，公主小腹隆起，今天终于得到太医的金口良言：房事无碍，但不可过于激烈。驸马客客气气地送走了太医，当晚就开了荤。第二日，眉开眼笑地抱着冼舒慧不愿下床。  
沈家老太婆早已免了冼舒慧的例行请安，她现在是孕妇，天下最大，正舒舒服服躺在夫君的怀里睡着懒觉。  
……如果，夫君能停下骚然她的那双下流的手的话，那就更好了。  
锦被之下，两人浑身赤裸，什么都没穿，因为沈玫珖昨晚就把冼舒慧扒了个精光。  
不知何时，那根孽障又闯进了她身体里，埋着一动不动，沈玫珖背后抱着她，双手揉着两团娇软，撒娇道：娘子好暖和，我冷。  
冼舒慧背着他翻了个白眼。因为怀孕，胸前发育得越发大了。手感越发好，沈玫珖简直爱不释手。冼舒慧不回答，沈玫珖把她翻了过来，逗着她调笑。

门外传来侍女的通报：公主，定国公主府来人说，定国公主回京，稍后来看望您。  
“阿姊？！” 冼舒慧又惊又喜。“阿姊怎么突然回来了？”  
门外的侍女似乎知道有此一问，答道：来人说，今年六月南疆雅丹江发了洪水，虽然南疆蛮人顾不及骚扰边境，但我军也因为洪水无法进攻当地。战事歇了下来，殿下得知您有了身孕，特地回京与您团聚。  
“知道了，你下去吧。我这就起。”  
侍女退了下去，冼舒慧高兴得手舞足蹈，自从去年一别，以为每隔三年五载见不着阿姊的面，毕竟南疆有万里之遥，想不到那么快阿姊就回来了。临近中秋，定要与阿姊好好团聚。  
沈玫珖有点不高兴，他娘子有了阿姊，忘了夫君。按住她亢奋的精神和身体，很是惩罚了她一早上。  
定国长公主今年二十四，名为冼舒愆，先帝第一个孩子，嫡长女，深得先帝的宠爱。数次巡视边疆都带着在身边，十岁那年在南疆，战事扩大，身为公主的她亲见当地百姓深受与蛮族战争的侵害，遂拜师南疆王学习领兵打仗。南疆王之子早夭，至今无后，把身家都给了定国公主。如今的定国公主既是先帝之女，当今圣上的亲姐姐，也是暗里的南疆王。8年前从南疆王的手里逐渐接过南疆事务，打理南疆。南疆王年纪已经大了，现在南疆大大小小的事情都在她身上。

定国公主府。  
冼舒愆今早才进的城门，连日奔波，很是劳累。从浴桶里爬起来，常年不见的府中侍女技艺生疏了不少，毛手毛脚地为她穿上了中衣。然后，倒在床上补眠。已经和舒慧打了招呼，稍后过去看她，先补眠吧。  
窗外，有个人站着却不靠近，定定看了许久才离去。

安乐公主府中门打开，十分喜庆。定国公主送来的礼物有好几箱，冼舒愆拖着她妹妹的手，给她细说礼物的来历。  
“这是贡西族送给我的水种翡翠原石，你可以拿来切割打造首饰。” 冼舒慧看着一人高的石头，愣住：这……能切出多少翡翠啊？  
“这是琥珀一箱。”  
“这是紫水晶多子葡萄树雕。南疆的鸾翠大师雕琢的，价值不低。” 不低什么时候变成价值连城的同义词了？  
“汉白玉几块，那边的白玉少一些，都是青玉较多。” 这几块也像面盆那么大了阿姊……  
把礼物都通通介绍完之后，冼舒愆才坐下来喝了口茶，细细看着她：“姓沈的对你似乎还不错，我就放心了。”  
冼舒慧脸微微红了。  
冼舒愆心里纳闷：我说什么了吗？脸红作甚？  
冼舒愆坐着的那把椅子，和他们房间里的一样的模样，她突然想岔到那事上去了。  
两人又聊了许多南疆生活以及这次回来能待多久的问题。  
“早上去见过陛下后才回的府，下午就过来了你这。这次会呆着久一些，和陛下细细商定这几年的镇南策。” 冼舒愆道，“时候不早了，你大着肚子不容易，我先回去了，之后再来看你。”  
冼舒慧执意要送她。到了门外，冼舒愆突然身体僵直，汗毛倒竖。面上不显，但冼舒慧敏感地察觉到了“阿姊？”  
冼舒愆若无其事地微笑：“你先回去吧，不必送了。”  
冼舒慧不知道具体是什么事情，但十分听话地往回走。她知道，阿姊做的是大事，要听阿姊的不能给她拖后腿，她从来就十分懂事。  
冼舒愆走近马车，脸色黑沉：“傅一笙，滚出来！”  
马车里传来清脆悦耳的声音：“哎呀~被发现啦！”  
“大老远就闻到你那股骚包的味道，少废话！”  
阵阵笑声传出来，一只手瞬间探出来抓住了冼舒愆的肩膀带入车内。冼舒愆反应过来发生了什么事情的时候，傅一笙的脸就在眼前看着她笑。  
他身上常年特有的檀香浓郁地环绕在她周围，冼舒愆暗里默默吸了两口。  
刚才冼舒愆就是闻到了这股味道才发现的他。竟不知他怎么知道她回京了，还来得那么快。  
“明明就很喜欢我的味道，却口出秽语，要罚。” 说着直奔冼舒愆唇舌而去。  
冼舒愆一拳往他鼻梁而去，被侧身躲过，手掌被抓住，另一只手还没动也被抓住了高高提起。双腿被压制住了完全无法动弹。  
“你只是行军打仗的将军和镇守一方的大员，打不过我这个武林高手的，别挣扎了。” 他笑着说。  
这样的亏不知道吃了多少遍，但无论吃多少遍，冼舒愆永远会反抗，越挫越勇。  
冼舒愆后仰，以额相撞，傅一笙不躲，正好撞在他的额头上。冼舒愆呼痛，傅一笙没事人一般。  
“你脑袋铁做的吗？” 冼舒愆痛得眼泪都要彪出来，完全没有平日里稳重威严的模样。  
“嗯，铁做的。” 傅一笙轻轻舔去她的眼泪，亲吻她的眼角，嘴唇。  
马车已经行驶了起来，车夫此次跟着从南疆来的，早已习惯了这两人打打闹闹，只管赶马。  
回到公主府的时候，冼舒愆气息微乱，前襟也皱了。  
她气呼呼地下车，往大门冲去，傅一笙紧紧跟着。那股檀香在身后缠着不放，她闻了闻身上，果不其然已经沾上了他的味道。  
跟屁虫一样，无论冼舒愆做什么，他傅一笙就做什么，叫人拦着，不一会就拜托了下人出现在她眼前。洗完澡的冼舒愆忍无可忍：你要跟到什么时候！这里已经是公主府了！  
傅一笙绕过她，躺在了卧室的床上：给睡的话，明天就不烦你！  
“上京前不是已经睡过了吗？” 冼舒愆悲愤地质问，“而且明天大朝，陛下说了我要出列！”  
说完就要去书房睡，然而，一条被灌满了内力的绸带飞了过来，把冼舒愆捆回了床上。  
傅一笙很委屈：“你就这么不愿意见到我吗？”  
“我……”  
“你瞒着我偷偷跑来京城，我找了你半天，逼问了王府的幕僚才知道你来了京城。” 傅一笙很委屈。  
“他们说你暂时不会那么快回去。” 傅一笙一张俊脸里满是悲伤，眉毛皱在一起。  
“我不眠不休，快马加鞭都赶不上你……”  
“我……”  
“才到京城你却避我如蛇蝎……”  
冼舒愆没辙了，头一仰倒在在床上，叫道：“行了行了，随便你还不行吗？”  
自己怎么就招惹了这个烦死人的缠人精。  
“先滚去洗澡！”  
傅一笙一听总算满意了，嘿嘿一笑，屁颠屁颠地去洗澡，很快又屁颠屁颠地回来了，然后发现他的公主殿下手里握着的书快要掉了下去，脑袋一点一点地，明显快睡着了。  
傅一笙帮她去了书，扶她躺下，冼舒愆无意识地说梦话：傅一笙……真的好烦……  
……傅一笙又委屈了，是，他一个江湖客，就算是武林中打架实力排名第三，那也还是比不上朝堂上的千金之子，南疆之王。但他救过她的命，不要名分，天天保护，只求她可怜可怜自己，在自荐枕席的时候垂怜一番就行，咋就老躲着他呢？  
越想越气，去他的大朝！挑开了中衣带子，胡乱轻吻起来。这番骚扰之下，冼舒愆睡得着才有鬼了。  
睁开眼，就看见傅一笙拿来他平时挂在腰上的涤带，把她的手绑了好几圈。  
要说为什么冼舒愆老是躲着他，此刻的情景就是真相。这人喜欢花样繁多地瞎搞，耐力足，总是欲求不满地缠着她，她实在很难对付。她每天一车车的公务，有时要外出巡边，一回到府中这个人就抓紧时间缠着自己，再多的精力和时间都觉得不够用，她想静静看会书，赏会景，钓会鱼怎么就那么难！有时候还要以保护的名义跟着外出巡逻，实则各种骚扰，随时随地发情。这次来京以为能躲上十天半个月，又跟来了！  
冼舒愆无言问苍天，为什么是这么一个人。  
傅一笙精虫上脑就停不下来，发现冼舒愆醒了，就甜甜地唤她：愆儿，愆儿。  
冼舒愆被唤得身体一酥软，恶狠狠地道：别叫了，要做赶紧做，我明天还要上朝！  
“哎~” 似乎是得到什么尚方宝剑一般，傅一笙瞬间充满了干劲。  
熟门熟路地扒开花丛，把英姿勃发的粗大埋了进去，抱着冼舒愆颠了起来，冼舒愆双手被绑着，胸前也有绳索绕过，把胸前的馒头勒出了个凸出许多的形状。傅一笙颠着颠着就埋头下去啜两口，声音很是响亮，水光泽泽的。冼舒愆羞恼得不行，便反击，去够傅一笙的脖颈，在那咬出一个又一个印子。这对傅一笙来说是鼓励。他不停地加足马力挺着腰，告诉冼舒愆他喜欢她碰他哪里，又追问冼舒愆她喜欢哪里。  
冼舒愆还真的细细感受了一番。  
她说了，那里。  
让傅一笙解开了绑着她的绳子，她搂住了傅一笙的脖子，把胸前埋到他的脸上。傅一笙放开了扶住她腰的手，仅用大腿使力气继续颠着她。双手去碰她那里。  
傅一笙习武之人，属于穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉的那种，大腿上的肌肉如大理石雕，十分有力。傅一笙一手去揉搓冼舒愆圆乎乎的屁股蛋，一手大拇指绕着她尾椎最后一块椎骨处画圈时而重重用力一按。冼舒愆一个激灵，仿佛身体深处的什么东西被唤醒，下体连骨带筋一阵阵酥麻，欲罢不能。  
那么爽吗？傅一笙像找到了什么玩具的开关，有一下没一下地在那个地方挑拨着。他发现，他每次一按，冼舒愆就会浑身一紧，身体失力下沉，臀部收紧，甬道一阵阵收缩挤压着他的分身，让他也跟着不由自主地一哆嗦：太爽了。  
他们一开始在一起的时候，冼舒愆是不会在床上浪叫的，最爽的时候也只有短促的“啊！”或者“嗯！” 一声，不会超过两个字。一度傅一笙觉得很挫败。后来他发现了，不是冼舒愆没有被满足，而是她的反应本来就与别人不同。  
比如，她若真的很想要的时候，她就会主动伸出手来抱，紧紧贴着他，让他进入得更深，或者用力夹着他不让他离去。  
或者，她想让他伺候哪里的时候，就会拉过他的手，引他去按照自己的心意弄。  
这种时候，因为她的主动而情迷意乱的傅一笙只觉得受宠若惊，无有不用心的。  
除此之外，冼舒愆也叫傅一笙知道，她的耻骨处也很有感觉，每次他的手托住耻骨凸起的位置往上的时候，或者阴茎深深刺入耻骨顶着耻骨斯磨的时候，她都一脸沉溺情欲无法自拔的表情，这时候她会发出舒服的哼哼声。  
可这对傅一笙不够。他想要她舒服，但更想要她疯狂，为他傅一笙疯狂。平时里她理智又尊贵，这是不可能的。那么至少在床上，他想征服她，彻底占有她。


	6. 完结-采菊东南下，天天日新花（文与标题没多大关系）

迷雾。  
傅一笙撑开朦胧的视线，便看到了一幅画。是哪里的游园？白色的纱帐被风吹得飘起，絮絮声中掩着断断续续难耐的喘息，熟悉又陌生。陌生是因为他从没听过他熟悉的那个人发出过这样的声音。  
他吞下口中的分泌物，迈开腿走上前去，想要掀开纱帐看看后面是不是他所想的那景。  
如他所愿，不，比他所幻想的还要好。他的心上人全身赤裸，毫无遮挡，因为情欲身体微微蜷缩着，脸色潮红如初开芍药，眼睛望过来，带起春水潋滟如波。  
他愣在当地，这梦境是不是太过美好？  
不及他深思，他看见他的心上人向他伸出手，眼神祈求。  
从来，都是他求着她给，想着如果有一天若能反过来，他便是做鬼也值得。  
而现在，梦中，一切都美得如此虚幻。  
春宵一刻值千金，春梦也是。  
他看见梦中的冼舒愆蹭过来，掀开他的外袍，急切地钻入自己的亵裤。身下一紧一热，被什么炙热又柔软的东西裹住了。与之同时，有一股强烈的香味钻进了他全身毛孔，是水沉香，熏得他飘飘然浮在半空，堪比催情药。他无法忍受地扒掉自己的外袍和里衣。火急燎燎的样子取悦了冼舒愆，她笑得妖娆，神色勾引。他看见冼舒愆调整了姿势，就撅着屁股趴在他的胯下，门户大开，见他还愣着，转过头的同时还用屁股顶了顶示意他快点。  
他脑海里炸开了，什么都不记得什么都不管不顾，失去了理智，只记得身下那个紧致又滚烫的深处是他的归宿。  
白皙的大腿被抓出红痕，小穴的肉唇被摩擦得红肿，身下的人和现实中不同奔放地呐喊着，充斥着他的耳膜，刺激着他敏感的神经，身体冒出微汗滑腻腻地，他几乎要抓不稳她的腰。水沉香的气息被沸腾的情爱蒸发至空气中，环绕他们每一口吐息。纱帐外人来人往，似乎没有人看见没有人听见两人在亭中牲口一般地交欢。

冼舒愆盯着床铺中睡着的男人，心想：梦见啥了这是？  
被子下的的傅一笙一阵一阵抽搐蹬着腿，眉间皱到一起，嘴巴未张着喘息，脸色和做那事快完事的时候很像。  
春梦。冼舒愆得出了结论，就不去管他，自顾自地去穿衣洗漱。刚要跨过那人形春药下床，却被拉住了衣角：愆……愆……  
冼舒愆：……禽兽啊！昨晚才刚做过，梦中也要操老娘吗？！  
她一掀被子，果然，那禽兽的凶器抬得老高。冼舒愆朝天翻了个白眼，欲掰开他扯住衣物的手，下床去。  
掰不开……  
想去够剑。  
够不到……  
行，我脱掉总可以吧！冼舒愆无奈了。  
脱掉上中单的瞬间，被拉住，抱回了怀里。  
冼舒愆：……故意的吧？难道醒了？

的确醒了。冼舒愆转过头去看，傅一笙眼睛瞪得老大，盯着人一阵发毛。  
“怎……怎么了？”冼舒愆问。  
饿狼捕食一般，冼舒愆被翻身压倒，天旋地转之间，冼舒愆有点怒了：“发什么疯？放开我，要准备上朝了！”  
傅一笙委委屈屈：“我做了噩梦。”  
谎话连篇，冼舒愆想。“不是春梦吗？”  
傅一笙放开她：你怎么知道？  
冼舒愆翻了今天的第二个白眼，手指示意他的凶器。  
傅一笙变回了可怜的模样：“我们正在做着，来了几个人，说是你的面首，我就吓醒了。”  
冼舒愆心里一漏，扯了扯嘴角：“怎么会？”  
傅一笙急道：“怎么不会？！要是陛下赐予呢？下旨呢？”  
冼舒愆摇摇头：“陛下不是昏君，不会为这种事情下旨。”  
傅一笙要她发誓：即使是陛下下旨，也不能招收面首。  
冼舒愆觉得很烦，有他一个就要招架不住了，还招面首，她有这么和自己过不去吗？  
随便应付着发了一个誓，冼舒愆就上朝去了，留下一个傅一笙和小傅一笙晨风中凄凉。 

大朝小朝过后，皇帝陛下摒退众人，留下了他皇姐冼舒愆一个：“阿姊二十四了，可有想过招个驸马？”  
冼舒愆摆摆手：“陛下，南疆事繁，臣久驻边疆，京城中那些公子哥谁人愿跟着臣去南疆呢？”  
为皇姐操碎了媒婆心的皇帝陛下：“你看上了谁，朕为你赐婚。”  
冼舒愆：“谢陛下隆恩，臣现在无心于此。”  
皇帝不死心：“那，朕为皇姐赐下几个优伶为面首？”  
冼舒愆猛的抬起头，一脸不可置信：“陛……下？此举不合伦理！臣也无志于此！”  
皇帝打哈哈：“朕说笑的，皇姐不必如此。”  
冼舒愆松了一口气。  
当冼舒愆退出去后，皇帝一脸变幻莫测，一名女子从书架后面走了出来，端的是绝代风华，娇媚无双。  
冼舒愆面无表情往宫外走，脸色黑沉。她对朝政关注不曾松懈，但今天与陛下的对话实在超出了她的意料。  
她突然停住了脚步，她想起来一件事，前一阵有个言官上谏什么来着，被打入天牢。  
晚上回到府中，与傅一笙提起皇帝陛下奇怪的地方，可傅一笙一听到“面首”两字毛都炸了起来，听不进去其他话。抓着冼舒愆要她一遍又一遍发誓才作罢。  
晚风习习，星月疾行夜。长公主的卧室，床柱因为里面两位狂狼的动作发出抗议的声音，旖旎迷靡的中还挤出无关情事的话语：“等到我……有一天……嗯……哼哼……打服南疆诸蛮，把南疆交回兵部！啊！我卸任南疆事务，与你……嗯啊……归隐……！”  
傅一笙一顿猛撞：我…想要你的驸马位置！  
冼舒愆哼哼笑：好~等我辞了南疆，就与你成婚。  
傅一笙眼睛在夜色里闪出了猫眼般的亮度：“真的？”说着又是一番卖力操弄，把冼舒愆欲出声的回答撞得支离破碎不成语调：“真！哼哈……哈，真的。”  
冼舒愆解释道：“我这个皇帝弟弟……哈啊！多疑，南疆在我之后不会再交给另一个王侯……了。为了……为了安他的心，我也不会在任上就招驸马，免去子孙……子孙有继承的可能，保得自身……嗯……平安，和社稷……安宁。”  
今晚的傅一笙和冼舒愆格外有感觉，完事的时候，精液一股股灌满了冼舒愆的深处，傅一笙拔出孽根，被堵着的白色浊液就小溪般淌出来，流个不停，好一会都还滴滴答答着。傅一笙满足地抱着冼舒愆，吮了吮乳头，然后用锁骨磨牙，对着脖颈又啄又咬，一直往上，吸住唇舌好一番纠缠了才放开她：“采菊东篱下，我们一起去。”  


完。

作者有话说：我真的一滴都没有了。2019年结束之际，差点被榨干。


End file.
